


Redd and Emmett : Pet Finders!

by Gamerdog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerdog/pseuds/Gamerdog
Summary: Being a wizard doesn't pay the bills, so Redd and Emmett find lost pets for money. When Emmett finds an incredibly high reward for a lost cat, it's a race to see if they can claim it before someone else does.





	Redd and Emmett : Pet Finders!

Redd waited for the light to turn green, then proceeding to cross the street. He took another bite of his sandwich, internally sighing at the stale bread and bland taste. As he walked, he scanned the streets, paying special attention to telephone poles and poster boards. There were lots of them, practically one per block, so he had a lot of work to do. As he approached what might have been the tenth so far, his eyes lit up as they fell upon a flyer with a sad-looking cat on it that. With a sigh of relief he ripped the page off the pole and folded it up nicely into his jacket pocket.

The apartment door slammed shut, causing Redd to jump a little in his seat.  
" Jeez, man. Can't you just close the door?" He glared at the young man standing at the door, taking off an old winter jacket.  
"Sorry, sorry! Kinda forgot about the whole w-"  
"Yeah, whatever" Redd cut him off, dismissing the other man's apology with a small wave, and trying not to bring up the topic of his sensitive ears again. He sat up a bit straighter, stretching his back. After a small awkward pause, the red-haired man spoke. "You seem rather excited. Did you find anything?"  
The shorter man dropped two lost pet fliers onto the table in front of Redd. Both, like Redd's, were written in big black text, showing off the words 'LOST CAT' front and center. Redd picked them up and read through them, mumbling as he read.  
"Well.... what do you think? Pretty good finds, right? I mean, with the stuff that I found I bet we could have enough for rent, and maybe something extra on the side. I was thinking, maybe we could go see that new movie, or-"  
Redd swiveled around in his chair to face his roommate. "Em. This isn't a month's rent. This is almost 6 month's worth." He was clearly trying to hold back from sounding too overjoyed.  
The smaller man's eyes widened. He grabbed the top page from Redd's hands, ignoring the man's groan of protest. "This is incredible! Who the hell would pay this much for a cat?"  
Redd shrugged. "Either someone who doesn't understand the value of money, or who really loves their cat."  
The blond padded over to the other side of the room and got a soda from the fridge. Just as he was about to pull up a chair and sit at the table, Redd stood up, putting the fliers in his jacket pocket and made a 'come on' motion with his head at him.  
"Emmett, let's get going. We've got to find this thing before someone else does."  
The blond looked at him quizzically. "But... I just got here." He held up the can in his hand, showing he was in the midst of settling down after being out all day. "Dude, I'm tired. Can't we do this later?"  
" The longer we wait, the more likely it is that someone else is going to find it before us. You want to see that movie, don't you? Then let's go!" With that, he grabbed the keys off of the small table by the door and watched as his roommate walked (or was it trudged?) out the door, closing the door behind him.

"So, how do you do it again?"  
Redd sighed. Clearly, Emmett was not the greatest student. With the younger man's attentive gaze on him, the red-haired man made a circular motion with both hands. At the end of the movement, small blue lights appeared and cycled around his hands, going up to his wrists.  
"After this, focus on the photo. Hopefully you'll be able to find it." He flicked out his fingers and shook his hands slightly, shaking off the glowing light. "You try".  
Emmett took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Redd watched with his arms folded across his chest as the younger man mimicked the movement. Just as before, the blue lights appeared and circled his hands, but they seemed to flicker like a light bulb on it's last legs. Emmett looked to Redd, a grin slowly spreading across his face. The older man couldn't help but let a small smile slip.  
"Good, but focus. Don't lose it now." He took the extremely rewarding lost cat flier out of his pocket and held it up to Emmett. The blond nodded, closed his eyes and held his hands out in front of the page. A few seconds passed in silence, then the lights flickered and died out. Emmett opened his eyes.  
"Well?"  
"I didn't see much, just trees and flowers and stuff." He let out a sigh of dissapointment. "Sorry I didn't find much."  
"No, It's ok. You did alright. It's just....... what flowers. Like, what kind?"  
With a sharp inhale, Emmett said "Uh, I'm not sure. Tall-ish, purple, little buds I think."  
Tall, purple flower.... where had he seen that before? Redd searched through his memories for a flower that might resemble that. His eyes suddenly lit up.  
"Em, I know where the cat is." He stated.  
"Where? Tell me!Tell me!"  
"No time. Just follow me." Redd took off down the street with Emmett right behind him.

 

It was nearly five pm and the park was slowly emptying. People were sitting on the grass, walking, talking, some even eating an early dinner at the picnic benches. The flowers were blooming. Well, 'were', not as much anymore. The weather was getting colder and the bright flowers were starting to slowly wither. Redd stood near the front gates, trying to catch his breath while Emmett waited for him. The older man hated how unathletic he was, despite the walking he did every day. It made stuff like this extremely inconvenient for him.  
"So, what now?"  
Redd straightened up and gazed out across the park. His eyes fell on a small patch of purple near the far bench, the one that the loud couple always takes up. "There". He pointed to the bright color off in the distance. Emmett lead the charge, with Redd following behind while watching to see if anyone was going to intrude on this prize. It seemed pretty calm. Nobody else seemed to care about this $9 000 cat. As the two approached the purple patch of flowers, they immediately realized that they might have a bit of a problem. There were more than a dozen cats there, mingling around the flowers. They all resembled the one they were looking for. Emmett crouched down to their level and immediately five or six cats faced him and hissed. The blond fell backwards, startled.  
"They're guarding something. I know it." He pointed to the biggest part of the flower patch. "I bet there's something in there."  
At that moment they both realized what they'd have to do. Or at least, what one of them would have to do. They both stared at each other, exchanging a silent 'You do it. No, not me! You do it!', before Redd finally sighed and stepped forward, doing up his jacket zipper first. The red-haired man ignored the cats hissing around him and stepped into the flower patch. He reached into the flowers and with a wince, pulled out a ginger tabby cat. Immediately, all eyes were on him. Every cat in the area stared at him like he stole from them (which, well, he technically did, but that's besides the point).  
" Redd....."  
The older man shot Emmett a quizzical, almost panicked look. "That's not our cat."  
Almost immediately after he finished that sentence, the cat started to hiss and squirm, flinging its paws everywhere. Redd practically dropped the cat and stepped out of the flowers. He turned to see Emmett snickering at him.  
"Okay. Ow." The man glared at his friend, which instantly shut him up. Redd touched his cheek and found he was bleeding from multiple scratches, both on his face and his arms. He let out a disappointed sigh. Emmett looked disappointed as well.  
"Wait, so what now? None of those cats are the one we need. I checked the picture." He looked at Redd, who was just as confused as he was.  
"I thought you said he was near these flowers?""Look, I don't know what happened. Maybe I'm just really bad at that spell, okay?"  
The friends' quarrel was quickly broken up by a small voice calling up to them from the ground. They looked down to see a little girl, possibly seven years old, in a bright red sweater, holding the cat in the air up to them.  
"E-excuse me misters, is this your cat?"  


The door opened, revealing a young brunette woman in a pair of oversized pajama pants and a shirt with some old cartoon character on it. Her entire face lit up when she realized what was in front of her.  
"Oh my gosh! Is that Alfie?" She rushed over to inspect the cat in Redd's arms. The tabby was quite overweight, so he had to hold it with both arms. Doing so for so long was starting to become tiring.  
"We found the little guy down at the park." Emmett gestured behind them in the general direction where they just came from.  
"The park? How did he get all the way over there?" She spoke while squishing the cats face, making baby faces at it. "He's normally not one to roam very far."  
"Well, there's a lot of catnip growing there, so..." He nudged Redd, who handed the fat cat over to his owner.  
"Strange. I didn't know the city planted that sort of stuff." The woman paused in thought."Well, I bet it's quite windy out there. Why don't you come inside? I have coffee or tea if you want."  
By the time the two got home, it was quite dark out. Emmett was snuggled up in a big blanket on the couch, with his book in hand. Redd sat at the other end, on the small laptop the two shared. He typed away, recalling all he could about recent events. His friend in New York was going to love this one, he thought. One day he hoped to buy a plane ticket and visit. Tickets were very expensive though, definitely not in the budget right now. As he finished his sentence, he gazed off at the far end of the room, looking for more to say. He sat like that for a bit, then gave up and ended the email. He gazed over at his roommate next to him.  
" You're getting better."  
The blond looked up from his book. " Yeah, I know. I just need to practice more."  
"Yeah, I know you'll get it." With that, he got up he went over to the cupboard to get some tea. It was quite a long day.


End file.
